The World Wide Web (the “Web”) provides a breadth and depth of information to users. Typically, a user accesses portions of the information by visiting a World Wide Web (“Web”) site. Due to the rapid growth of the Web and the number of Web sites accessible via the Web, it is often difficult for a user looking for information about a particular topic to determine if a Web site exists that contains such information, which Web site to go to, or what the Uniform Resource Locator (URL) is for a web site of interest.
As a result of a desire by users to search for relevant Web sites related to various topics of interests, some Web sites provide search services to allow users to search for content on the Web via a browser application present on the user's computer system. When a user submits a query with one or more search terms or keywords to a search script running in the users browser, the search engine that provides the search script to the browser may communicate search results to the user based on the search terms or keywords.
Some existing systems provide video objects in response to a search query. Video objects are sometimes displayed in a form of still pictures with associated links. In order to view a video associated with a particular search result, a user may invoke the associated link to trigger the streaming of the selected video. However, the relevance of video objects is not always apparent from the still pictures or the associated links presented to the user.